Fayzah Jawab
Fayzah Jawab was suspect in the murder of her ex-boyfriend, Zachary Horvath in Work It Out! (Case #10 of Grimsdale). Prior to that she made a minor appearance in Holy Shoot! (Case #8 of Grimsdale). Later on, she was arrested for the murder of her boss, Philip Hoover., and masterminding a robbery in A Priceless End (Case #12 of Grimsdale) and later on appeared in Release Me From Death (Case #52 of Grimsdale) Profile Events Of Criminal Case Holy Shoot! While Mia and the player were interrogating Philip, Philip started to have trouble in breathing, where Fayzah came and gave him and inhaler. After the team asked Philip what the victim worked as, he didn’t know so he asked Fayzah, which she also did not know, but she saw in one of the tills, confirming that she was a bank cashier. When Mia and the player were interrogating Hamida, after they caught her stealing from the tills, Fayzah offered to give them cups of pink lemonade. Work It Out! Fayzah became a suspect, after the team found a photo of her and the victim kissing, when informed of her boyfriend’d death, she froze, making Mia and the paper to give her some space. She was later interrogated again, after Clay showed the player and Mia a viral vid of her turning down the victim proposal and breaking up with him. When asked why she did so, she told the team that this wasn’t the first time he proposed to her, and he have been doing so every few weeks, she finally had enough when he decided to do so publically, trying to push her into saying yes, in order to prevent looking like a bitch. A Priceless End After the team investigated Hoover’s office, they went to speak to Jawab, and inform her of Hoover’s death. After watching a footage of the victim telling Fayzah to come with him in the sewers, where he was killed. Diego and the player interrogated her again. Diego and the player later were called by Hamida where she told them two woman were fighting in the junkyard, who turned out to be Fayzah and Molly. The killer turned out to be Fayzah Jawab, upon arresting her, she was pointing a gun at Diego and the player, threatening to shoot, they confronted her with evidence, where she said that she will take them as hostage to force the police into giving her the money back, but what she didn’t know, that Hamida was right behind her, and she placed a knife into Fayzah’s throat, threatining to slash it if she doesn’t drop the gun. The judge sentenced Fayzah to life in prison Release Me From Death Fayzah became a suspect after Diego and Hamilton discovered that she and the victim worked together at the prison’s kitchen. Fayzah claimed that Chelsea was a great partner and that she’s sad she won’t be working with her anymore. Fayzah was spoken to again after Diego and Hamilton fixed her torn menu. Fayzah reveales that Chelsea ripped it off, and told the duo that Chelsea was a nightmare to work with, opposing what she said earlier, and that they argued a lot over the cafeteria menu. Fayzah was found innocent, but was spoken to again, in order to see whether she noticed Chelsea being secretive. Diego and Hamilton went to speak to Fayzah. When she was asked whether she realized that Chelsea was hiding something, she revealed she found her placing things in some sort of safe, which she hid at the kitchen. The duo investigated the kitchen where they found the safe Fayzah was talking about, which they searched and found a pile of stabled documents labeled “Anoterous”. Diego and Hamilton sent the booklet to Yoyo, who told them that she skim-read the documents, and noticed that most of it spoke about meetings in the “Fuck-Strip-Kill” a nightclub/brothel that played a huge part during the team’s mission in the Industrial District. Diego and Hamilton then remembered how the nightclub’s owner, Steve Liveman allowed two Anoterous’ to hide in the brothel section and deduced that he must be afflicted with them. The duo then went to speak to Gail Vangsness, whom they discovered had the ability to detect demigods, and informed her that they’d like her to investigate the club. Case appearances *Holy Shoot! (Case #8 of Grimsdale). *Work It Out! (Case #10 of Grimsdale) *A Priceless End (Case #12 of Grimsdale) *Release Me From Death (Case #52 of Grimsdale) Trivia Gallery ZHorvathGrimsdale.jpeg|Zachary Horvath, Fayzah’s ex-boyfriend.